xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Calad Legolasion (Earth-314150)
Calad Legolasion (b. August 20, TA 3019) is an Elven prince and a witch. He is the son of Legolas Thranduilion, the Elvenking, and Crystal Amell. 'History' Early Years The Circle of Magi Ostagar and Joining the Grey Wardens Calad and Duncan travel to Ostagar to meet with King Cailan and the Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir to defeat the darkspawn threat. In order to do so, Calad and two other recruits, Daveth and Ser Jory, must first complete the Joining by venturing into the Korcari Wilds under Alistair's supervision and obtaining three vials of darkspawn blood. The group is tasked to find a cache of treaties, as well, but finds them missing. A witch named Morrigan invites them to meet her mother, Flemeth, who has safeguarded the treaties. Back at the camp, Duncan reveals that darkspawn blood must be consumed during the Joining. When Daveth is killed by the taint upon drinking the blood, Jory refuses to follow and draws his sword at Duncan, who executes him. Calad survives the ritual, however, becoming a full Grey Warden. During the war meeting with King Cailan and Loghain, Calad, Alistair and fellow Grey Warden, Aedan Cousland are ordered to light a beacon atop the Tower of Ishal while the rest of Wardens fight on the front line with the King. The two battle their way to the top of the tower, where an Ogre guards the beacon. Upon seeing the signal, however, Loghain withdraws his troops and leaves Cailan and Duncan to die on the battlefield. The tower is overrun by darkspawn, who strike down the three Grey Wardens. Lothering Orzammar Return to the Circle Tower Brecilian Forest Redcliffe The Urn of Sacred Ashes The Landsmeet The Final Battle Return to Greenwood The Destruction of Lothering 'Powers' Powers as an Elf As an Elf, Calad is immortal, in that his body does not age once he has reached maturity, so that he does not seem to become elderly or die of old age, and he isn't afflicted by disease. He has far better vision and hearing than any human. He also has skills and abilities, and perception of things around him, far greater than that of humans, although whether this is an innate quality or is the result of long experience after having lived so long, is not known. He is also light of foot, can travel long distances without leaving tracks, and often can walk lightly across snow where the boots of Men would go through. Powers as a Mage Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *'Telekinesis:' Calad possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, and generate concussive force or protective shields. **''Force Fields:'' Calad is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. *'Telepathy:' He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: **''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. **''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. **''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; **''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. **''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. **''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. *''Pyrokinesis:'' By controlling oxygen molecules, Calad can cause fire to spontaneously ignite or he can douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Calad can join hydrogen and oxygen molecules to create water, summoning these molecules from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. Further, he can control the movement of water to a certain extent, via manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. *''Geokinesis:'' He can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. Calad can create *''Aerokinesis:'' Calad can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth he can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. *''Electrokinesis:'' The ability to create and project electricity and lightning. This power can ignite things or cause very destructive explosions upon impact. *''Cryokinesis:'' Calad can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning he effectively make things colder. He is capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Magical Knowledge: Master Archer: Calad has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He practices a minimum of three hours per day to keep his skills honed. Expert Marksman: Calad possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Calad is fluent in many languages including Westron, Elvish, along with all of its dialects, and Khuzdul. Diplomatic Immunity: As prince of the Sindarin elves, Calad possesses diplomatic immunity in most parts of Middle-Earth. Notable exclusions included Fereldan, Orlais and Kirkwall, but ever since becoming Champion of Kirkwall, as well as Inquisitor, he has gained immunity in those areas as well. Strength Level Weaknesses Immortality: Elves can be killed by physical injury however, or they may come to death from wasting away if after long eons of life they lose the will to live. 'Appearance' Calad is a tall, very handsome young man. He has dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes and tanned skin. His body is toned, muscular and bulky. *'Hair:' Calad has relatively short dark brown hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. He normally has light facial hair. Before he began his journey, Calad's hair was shoulder-length, and did not have any facial hair at all. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Some time after the start of his journey, Calad recieved a facial marking on his right cheek, resembling a blue flame. After the Fifth Blight, the marking appears to be gone. However, at the time of Lothering's destruction, Calad seems to bear a facial marking once again, this time a lightblue dragon over his right eye. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Bow: Magic Bow: '''Magic Bows are unique, enemy-seeking ranged weapons used exclusively by Magic Archers. They can fire magick arrows without the need of a quiver, which then home in on enemies. '''Elven Sword: Elven Daggers: 'Transportations' Category:Elves Category:Sindars Category:Engaged Characters Category:Witches Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-314150 Characters Category:Magic users Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Geokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Healers Category:Photokinetics Category:Leo (sign) Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Energy Manipulation Category:The Wardens Members Category:Royalty